


The Only Thing Stronger Than My Hatred For You Is Desire

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Elevator Sex, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: When Sue tries to reunite Klaine, she traps Kurt in the elevator with the wrong boy.The Hurt Locker AU/ Fix-It
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160





	The Only Thing Stronger Than My Hatred For You Is Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit: Tumblr
> 
> I had to watch a lot of Klaine scenes to make this accurate so feel free to donate money for my therapy sessions.

“Sorry!” Kurt apologised to the person who he just bumped into in the hallway. He was just on his way to the auditorium to watch the Warblers perform when he crashed into someone. He regretted the apology immediately, however, when he saw who it was. “Sebastian freaking Smythe?!” he gasped.

“Kurt Hummel?” Sebastian chuckled. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I work here,” Kurt snapped, folding his arms. “What are _you_ doing here, exactly?”

“I’m here to cheer on the Warblers.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. _Great, Sebastian’s going to be here all day_ , he thought. He looked at the door which Sebastian had just exited. _Faculty Bathroom_. “You’re not a faculty member; you can’t use that bathroom.”

“Number one, I do what I want,” Sebastian retorted. “Two, I’m not a student, I’m a guest, so where else am I supposed to go?”

Kurt ignored him, not having a witty comeback on hand.

“Also,” Sebastian continued, “I don’t know where to go, so you’re going to have to show me where the auditorium is.”

“Fine. Follow me.”

They had only just walked around the corner when something caught Sebastian’s eye. “Since when can public schools afford elevators?” he asked, snickering.

“What?” Kurt looked to see what Sebastian was looking at and raised his eyebrow when he saw an elevator with a sign saying ‘New Elevator To Auditorium’ in front of it. “That’s new.”

“Yeah, duh. That’s what the sign says.”

Kurt was pretty sure he would end up losing his eyes at the back of his head with the number of times he was rolling them. “That’s really convenient. I doubt it’s a real elevator.”

“I wanna check it out,” Sebastian announced, walking towards it and reaching forward to press the button to open the doors.

Kurt lunged towards him and snatched Sebastian’s hand back. “What are doing?! It could be dangerous.”

Sebastian laughed. “Come on, Kurt. Live a little.”

Kurt shot him daggers and pressed the button himself. They both stepped into the elevator, Kurt also pressing the button to the auditorium. They watched as the doors closed and Sebastian started to look around. “This place has a bathroom?” He opened the door to it and checked it out.

“See, I told you it wasn’t a real elevator,” Kurt replied smugly. He pressed the button again to open the doors but they wouldn’t budge. He pressed it again, harder, but he only got the same result. “It won’t open?”

“What?” Sebastian whipped his head around and glared at Kurt accusingly. “You’re not pushing it hard enough.” He reached over and pressed it in, but his egotistical smile fell more and more with each second that passed with the door not opening. “What did you do?!” he demanded, pointing his finger at Kurt.

“Me?! How is this my fault?” Kurt asked, his voice going high.

“You obviously did something!”

“You were here with me the whole time! Does it look like I did anything?” He crossed his arms and glared down at Sebastian. “Besides, you were the one who wanted to come in here so badly. This is all your fault!”

“Whatever.” Sebastian slammed his back against the wall of the ‘elevator.’ “There has to be some way out.”

“Let’s just wait a while. Someone else will probably try to come in here, or Rachel will notice I’m missing and will come and get me.”

“ _Us_ ,” Sebastian corrected. “Don’t think for one minute that you’re leaving me in here.”

“Fine, Rachel will come to get _us_ then.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes until the room fell pitch black.

“What’s happening?!” Kurt asked, his breath quickening. A few of the spotlights on the ceiling turned on, giving the room a little bit of light. Kurt looked across the room to see Sebastian’s face, which looked equally as terrified as his own.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian replied. He banged on the doors of the ‘elevator.’

Kurt slid down the wall, covering his ears with his hands. “Stop banging!” he drawled after five minutes. “For God’s sake, no one can hear you.”

“Well, excuse me for actually trying to get us out of here,” Sebastian shot back.

“This is obviously some messed up prank not meant for us. Someone will let us out.”

“And if they don’t? I can’t die and have the last thing I see be you.”

Kurt shut his eyes, fed up with Sebastian’s presence. “Just shut up and die.”

“Gladly.”

* * *

“Can’t you use your phone?” Sebastian said after a while, bored of counting and recounting the buttons.

“It’s dead,” Kurt muttered. “You?”

“Left it at home. This is useless, we’re stuck in here.”

“Wow, just figured that out, genius?”

Sebastian was about to say something in response when a small door in the wall opened up and a Jigsaw-inspired Sue puppet came rolling out on a tricycle. The doors slammed shut. “ **Hello, Klaine** ,” a robotic-Sue voice said, looking around the room creepily. “ **Let’s play a game.** ”

“Klaine?” Sebastian repeated, with a confused look on his face. “As in,” he turned to Kurt, “you and Blaine?! This is _your_ doing?!”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed. “I don’t know what is going on.”

“ **You’re trapped in an elevator,** ” Robot Sue continued.

“This isn’t an elevator,” Kurt pointed out.

“ **You’re trapped in an elevator with a bathroom. And if you don’t find a way out, you’ll be forced to eat each other and then suffocate. But, you have another choice**.”

“What?!” Kurt demanded, glancing over at Sebastian.

“ **You and Blaine must kiss-** “

“I’m not Blaine!” Sebastian burst out.

“ **If you kiss each other, you will be allowed to leave this room.** ”

“I’m not kissing him,” Kurt muttered to himself.

“ **Fine, be that way** ,” Robot Sue said. “ **You are in for a very long night as the temperature in this elevator with a bathroom rises and rises and you’ll be forced to remove more and more clothes. Hahahaha**.”

“Oh my God,” Sebastian facepalmed, “this is so stupid!”

Another mini door opened, letting a heart-shaped box come out.

“ **How will you resist each other? Scantily clad, burning with desire, enjoying a romantic dinner for two of roasted corn salad and seared lamb tapenade, paired perfectly with a bottle of playful, full-bodied Cabernet with just the right amount of spice**.” The puppet then started to peddle away and turned to look at the pair one last time. “ **Don’t fight the Klaine romance. The choice is yours.** ”

The puppet peddled out of the ‘elevator,’ leaving Sebastian and Kurt desperately trying to prevent the mini door from closing.

“For God’s sake!” Sebastian shouted, kicking the wall. “I’m not Blaine! How the hell are we supposed to get out?!”

“Look, it doesn’t know that you’re not Blaine, so I’m guessing all this crap is prerecorded or something. A kiss is probably a kiss, it’ll work either way,” Kurt theorised.

“I’m not kissing you,” Sebastian spat. He turned to the heart box and looked at it. “What’s in that stupid thing, anyway?”

Kurt glanced at it and shrugged, daring to open it. He quickly flicked the lid off of it and jumped back, expecting an explosion or something. Instead, it just revealed the food that Robot Sue had previously mentioned.

Sebastian shrugged off his jacket and pulled on the collar of his shirt. “That creepy thing wasn’t kidding about the temperature rising.”

“Ditto,” Kurt muttered. “Do you have a watch or anything? I wanna know how long we’ve been in here for.”

“Yeah. It’s nearly 1. We’ve been almost an hour.”

“Great.” Kurt yawned. He had barely slept the night before due to working on setlists. “I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me in a few hours.”

“Fine,” Sebastian replied. _Thank God, I’ll finally have some peace and quiet_ , he thought. He watched as Kurt took off his own jacket and used it as a pillow, the rising temperature making a blanket unnecessary.

* * *

About an hour into Kurt’s nap, the power suddenly went out. Out of curiosity, Sebastian tried the buttons on the ‘elevator’ again, but the door still refused to open. He groaned loudly. The power going out also meant that the temperature in the room quickly dropped. Sebastian was tempted to put his jacket back on when he heard Kurt shivering audibly. He sighed to himself and draped his jacket over Kurt’s body. “He’d probably just whine that he was cold anyway,” Sebastian told himself.

* * *

“ _Kurt? It’s 3 o’clock, wake up,_ ” a gentle voice whispered to him.

Kurt whimpered, feeling uncomfortable and sweaty. He opened his eyes to see a not-so-gentle face looking back at him.

“Finally,” Sebastian snapped, moving away.

“Did anything happen while I was out?” Kurt asked, sitting up.

“Power went out, but it came back on about a half-hour ago.”

“Okay. Did the Sue Puppet come back in?”

“God, do you ever shut up?” Sebastian barked, throwing one of the grapes from the basket at Kurt.

Kurt caught it and shoved it in his mouth while asking, “What’s up with you? You’re being a lot more unpleasant than usual.”

“Whatever. Is that really a surprise to you?”

“Last I heard, you were turning over a new leaf, so kinda.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “It’s none of your business, and it’s not like you care anyway.”

“Try me. We’re stuck in here, so we might as well find some sort of civil ground.”

Sebastian sighed, unbuttoning two of the top buttons on his shirt. “My grandma died.”

“Oh,” was all Kurt could say. After Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds, he added, “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.”

“I get it,” Kurt continued, “I lost my mom when I was 8.”

“Crap, that sucks.”

Kurt noted in his mind that Sebastian was terrible when it came to sympathy. “Indeed.”

“My grandma was kind of like my mom. She raised me like I was her own.”

“I see.”

“How did you get through it?” Sebastian abruptly asked.

“My mom dying?”

Sebastian nodded.

“My dad was there for me,” Kurt explained. When he saw Sebastian shake his head, he assumed that that meant his dad wasn’t doing the same for Sebastian. “What about your friends?” Kurt asked.

“Don’t have any.”

“Really?”

“I moved to New York last year and it’s hard to find people. Big city. I’m only in town for my grandma’s funeral.”

“Huh.”

“But I see you’re still a Lima Loser like I predicted you’d be,” Sebastian continued.

Kurt drew in a sharp breath. “I’ll have you know that I’m actually in New York too. I’m just here for a work-study programme.”

“And you chose _Lima_ to do it in?” Sebastian chuckled. “Good to know you’re still as dumb as ever.”

Kurt smiled at him thinly. “Guess that some people never change.”

* * *

“Ready?”

“I guess. God, this is like some crazy trust exercise-“

“Just do it!”

“Fine!” Kurt snapped. He ran forward and put his foot on the palm of Sebastian’s hand. He felt Sebastian push him up, letting him hit the ceiling with his hand. He fell back down, Sebastian catching him.

“Anything?” Sebastian asked, pointing to the ceiling.

“Nope,” Kurt replied, “this place is completely inescapable.”

“I mean, there is one way we can get out.”

“I’m not kissing you.”

“Come on, Kurt. What other choice do we have?”

“We can wait until that Sue puppet comes back. If Sue is really behind this, she won’t just let us die in here.”

“And if it doesn’t come back?”

“Fine,” Kurt crossed his arms. “If it doesn’t come back in half an hour, we can kiss.”

* * *

Sebastian stared at his watch. There were only 30 seconds until it turned 6 P.M and he would have to kiss Kurt. Part of him hoped that the Sue puppet would come back just so he wouldn’t have to. “Kurt,” he said, looking at the other male who had just opened his eyes. “It’s been half an hour.”

“Let’s get this over with.” Kurt sighed. He stood up and stretched, meeting Sebastian in the middle of the ‘elevator.’ Sebastian cupped his cheek and closed his eyes, leaning in. Kurt tried his best to be as casual as Sebastian was, but he found it too awkward and... weird. _Am I seriously about to kiss Sebastian Smythe?_ he thought. He pulled himself away. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this.”

“You’re kidding,” Sebastian said. “This is our only way out.”

“I can’t.”

“Why do you have to be such a damned prude?!” Sebastian exclaimed. “No wonder Blaine cheated on you.”

“Shut up,” Kurt threatened, his tone tense and annoyed.

“Or what?”

“Or-“ Kurt grunted in frustration. There wasn’t anything in this room that he could use to threaten Sebastian with, so he just sat back down on the floor. “Just shut up.”

Sebastian listened to him, choosing to take a nap instead of getting on Kurt’s nerves some more.

* * *

Sebastian woke up a few hours later to see that Kurt had taken his shirt off. “You’re shirtless,” he mumbled, lifting his head to get a better view.

Kurt simply looked at him and didn’t reply.

 _Crap_ , Sebastian thought, _he’s not talking to me_. Sebastian wasn’t too surprised, given how their last conversation went. He knew that he had gone too far by bringing up Blaine. “Kurt?” he tried. Once again, he was met with silence. “Kurt, please talk to me.”

Kurt sighed and narrowed his eyes. “Why should I?”

“Because we only have each other while we’re stuck in here,” Sebastian attempted, but Kurt only gave him a helpless look. “And,” Sebastian continued, “because I’m sorry about what I said.”

Kurt smiled a little then. “Okay.”

“So, we good?”

“As good as we’ve ever been.”

Sebastian played with his thumbs awkwardly, deciding whether or not to tell Kurt his secret. “I’ve been cheated on too.”

Kurt looked at him, raising his eyebrow. “I thought you’ve never been in a relationship before.”

“I was in one when I lived in Paris. We were together for about a year, then he just cheated on me out of nowhere.”

“I’m sorry. So is that why you don’t do relationships? You’re scared of getting hurt again?”

“I’m not scared of anything,” Sebastian defended.

“Sure,” Kurt said. “You know, you can’t avoid relationships forever just because you got cheated on once.”

“Whatever. So, why did you and Blaine break up this time? I never found out.”

“I didn’t want to marry him so young. Or get married at all, for that matter.”

“So why’d you say yes to the proposal?”

“I didn’t really have any other choice.”

“How?”

“All those people-”

“Who gives a crap about people? It was your choice if you wanted to say no. If Blaine didn’t want an audience there for your answer, he shouldn’t have invited them.”

“I guess.”

“So when did you find out about him and the Bear Cub? Assuming that you do know.”

“I asked Rachel to set the two of us so we could talk, and we met at Scandals and he invited Dave.”

“Ouch. Did you cry in the bathroom?”

“How did you...”

“You’re not the first person to do it, and I doubt you’ll be the last.”

“Thanks?”

“Anytime. So it sucks what Blaine’s doing, I heard about what Dave did to you a while back and... that’s rough.”

“Yeah, it’s not the best.”

“Is there anything you can do to get even with him? Like someone you can date?”

“You,” Kurt joked. “I don’t know, there was this one guy Blaine liked, Jeremiah, I think his name was, but he isn’t my type. Then there was the guy he hooked up with, but I can’t even bear thinking of the guy. Oh, he also dated Rachel a while back, but I’m not going down that rabbit hole again.”

“Well, clearly I’m the best suitor here. Shame I wouldn’t date you even if my life depended on it.”

“Right back at cha,” Kurt winked. “How long have we been in here for?”

Sebastian checked his watch. “About 7 hours.”

“Oh my God,” Kurt groaned. “I can’t take this anymore.”

“Me either. There has to be another way out-“

At that moment, the mini door opened, letting Robot Sue peddle out. “ **Because you refuse to give back to the world the Klaine romance you’re depriving it- a romance it so desperately needs- we’re going to change the game a little** ,” Robot Sue announced.

A quiet hissing was coming from the ceiling.

“What the hell is that?!” Sebastian demanded.

“ **It’s the drug Tadalafil in aerosol form. And it’s filling this room right now. It promotes sexual stimulation by increased blood flow to the male genitalia. Hahahahahahahahaha** ,” Robot Sue told them. “ **Try to resist the love you have for one another, Klaine. Just know that if you choose to resist, you choose to die. The choice is yours**.”

Kurt met Sebastian’s gaze, each of them showing a panicked emotion.

“What do we do?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt shrugged. “There’s only one way out.”

“You don’t want to kiss me.”

Kurt crawled across the ‘elevator’ so he was crouching in front of Sebastian. “Look, I don’t know if it’s the drugs in the air or if it’s your shirt, but you’re looking really hot right now.”

Sebastian caught on and stroked Kurt’s cheek. “And you’ve gotten way more attractive since your senior year.”

“ _More_ attractive?”

“Just because I was trying to sleep with your boyfriend doesn’t mean I didn’t find _you_ sexy.”

“Even with my gay face?”

Sebastian put his lips close to Kurt’s ear. “ _Especially_ with your gay face.” Kurt grinned and leaned in to kiss Sebastian until the other male continued talking. “But you know that I didn’t mean any of that stuff, right? It was all just a joke-“

Kurt cut him off by clashing their lips together, their breathing fast and shaky. It was like they couldn’t get enough of each other.

“ **Yesssssssssssssss!** ” Robot Sue cheered as the two continued to make out.

Sebastian pulled Kurt closer to him while Kurt ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

“ **Congratulations, Klaine** ,” was what brought Kurt back to reality as he heard the ‘ding’ of the elevator opening.

“One second,” he breathed, reaching out and slamming the ‘close’ button as if his life depended on it. When the doors started to close again, he turned back to Sebastian, staring at his lips. “Now, where were we?”

Sebastian smirked at him. “I think you were about to take my shirt off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what ya think and leave kudos :)


End file.
